


Angel of No Mercy--The Handfasting

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Angel of No Mercy [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-10
Updated: 1997-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Angel of No Mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of No Mercy--The Handfasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is for Kendra, LittleEva, and Kay Lynne who asked for it. So, I just had to write it! And as regards the honeymoon location, they always say to writewhat you know, so....this is what I know. (g) Margaret's Port is not a real place, but looks a heck of a lot like a place I know and love, near where I live. (Oh, and I don't know how long it takes to fly from Washington to Nova Scotia, but it about an hour and half's drive from Halifax to "Margaret's Port".)

Jim looked at the beautiful red-head sitting across the table from him, he might be getting married, but he wasn't dead. Brigit Hunter, Blair's friend, and the priestess who was going to preside over their handfasting, was discussing the best dates, astrologically speaking, for the ceremony. 

"May 12th looks like the best date, if you don't do it then, I'd wait til July 18th, that's the next best date with regard to your charts, and the ceremony chart," she explained. 

Jim harumphfed, thinking that this was almost a _little_ too much. 

Blair was going to say something, but Brigit held up her hand, and said to Jim, gently, "Look, Jim, I know you don't really believe that astrology works, but don't dismiss it out of hand okay? Besides, if it does work, then this will mean a happy marriage, and if doesn't work, what difference does it make?" 

"I just want to get married! As soon as possible," Jim replied, grumpily. 

Blair reached over and hugged his fiance, "I know, Jim. Let's go for May 12th, that still gives us about a month to get ready, you know, decide who we want to invite and all that stuff, okay?" 

"Okay, May 12th it is. I forgot how much I hate planning weddings!" Jim replied, returning Blair's embrace. 

"Look, Jim, before you know it, the day will be here and it will be all over and done with, then we get to go on our honeymoon!" Blair said, saucily, as he leaned over to kiss Jim. Jim returned the kiss, touching Blair's tongue briefly. 

Brigit smiled, these two were certainly in love, she could see it not only in their actions, but in their auras as well, she also saw a deeper connection, not directly related to their love, but she couldn't read it, and didn't ask. She respected other people's privacy, if they wanted to share, they would. Brigit was just so glad that Blair had finally found someone to love him like he deserved, someone who wasn't going to leave him, or hurt him. 

As the men were leaving, Brigit put a hand on Jim's arm to stop him, and said, "Thank you, Jim, for loving Blair so much, he's needed someone like you in his life to love him and cherish him like you do. He deserves it." 

"Brigit, whatever I've given to Blair, he's given just as much or more back to me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me in my life." 

She smiled as she hugged the two men good-bye. "Don't forget, we're meeting at 2 this Saturday to discuss the actual ceremony, vows, et cetera. I need to know what you want. See you later, boys," she reminded them.  
  


* * *

That Saturday.... 

"Normally, in a handfasting, there is no priest/priestess directing the ceremony, the couple raises the circle themselves and do whatever actions themselves. But since neither of you are pagan, I'll do the circle, and the binding of your hands. Usually, one partner wears green, with silver jewellery, the other crimson, with gold jewellery. Green and silver represent the Goddess, while red and gold represent the God. Now, have you decided on what rituals/vows you want?" Brigit asked. 

The two men had, and they explained their choices to their friend, letting her know what they wanted. "And if it's nice out, we're going to do this outdoors," Blair told her, "of course, we'll have an alternate location if the weather isn't nice." 

"It all sounds wonderful, gentlemen. I'm so happy for both of you! That all of us would be so lucky, huh?" Brigit said. "Well, I think we're finished here. Now, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call me, okay? But I'm sure I'll see you around before the wedding, anyways."  
  


* * *

May 12, early morning.... 

"Jamie, should I wear my hair up or down?" 

"Definitely down, Angel, I like you with your hair down," Jim replied as he stepped out of the shower, moving to stand behind his husband-to-be. He put his arms around Blair, kissing the younger man's shoulder. 

"Jim, you're getting me all wet, I just got dried off!" Blair complained, pulling away from his lover. "And save that stuff for our honeymoon, Big Guy." 

"Don't worry, I'll never run out of `that stuff', Blair," Jim said, smiling. He was so damn happy. Today was the day they were getting married. Finally, it had seemed to take forever for today to arrive. Unlike when he was getting married to Carolyn, Jim was feeling completely relaxed, no nervousness, no doubts, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, his Guide. Watching Blair as he shaved, Jim thought about how much his life had changed since that fateful day, when Blair had saved his life, how much he loved this man, how right this all felt. When Blair turned to look at Jim, the love and happiness shining out of his beautiful blue eyes, and on his face, almost took Jim's breath away. 

Blair felt Jim watching him and turned to look at the other man, and saw his own feelings of happiness and love reflected in Jim's clear blue eyes and handsome face. Turning back to his shaving, Blair thought about how much Jim meant to him, how loving this man, and having this man cherish him, had changed his life, all for the best. He had thought he'd feel nervous, but he didn't, he was full of energy as always, but it was from happiness. Blair had never been more sure of anything in his life than what he was going to do today--make a lifetime commitment to this man, his Sentinel. Blair finished and moved aside to let Jim take his turn, while Blair started to blow dry his still damp hair. 

Both men were ready by 10:30, though they had another half hour until Jim's brother, Stephen, arrived to drive them to the ceremony. Stephen was driving them as they'd be going directly to the airport after the ceremony, to head out for their honeymoon. The reception had been held last night, because the two men didn't want to have to fly out of Cascade too late in the day. They were going to a little village, Margaret's Port, on the Bay of Fundy shore, in the Annapolis Valley of Nova Scotia. A friend of Blair's had moved there recently, and his description of the little place had convinced them to go there. His friend, Andy, had taken care of renting a cottage for them and would be picking them up at the airport in Halifax. 

"Another good thing about this, Chief, we don't have to wear tuxedos, we get to wear comfortable clothes," Jim said looking at Blair. Blair was wearing a dark forest green, silk, peasant style top with plain black cotton pants, and in his ear, he had a diamond stud, set in silver, in the top hole, with a silver hoop in the bottom one, and looked absolutely gorgeous. Jim, too, was wearing black pants, but he had on a crimson red, button down, silk shirt, and he had a gold hoop in his left ear, and looked just as good as Blair did. 

"Stephen's here," Jim said, just before his brother knocked on the door. Jim opened the door, greeting his brother with a hug, which was returned. 

"Congratulations, Jim, I'm so happy for you, you deserve it," Stephen said. 

As Jim took some of the luggage down to Stephen's car, Stephen stopped Blair, saying, "Blair, I just want you to know how glad I am that you and Jim are getting married. You've made him happier, and more relaxed, than I've seen him in a long time, at least since we were kids, before our mother was gone. I wish you all the happiness in the world." Stephen gave Blair a quick hug. 

"Stephen, you don't know how much it means to me, having your support, I know it means the world to Jim," Blair replied. 

They arrived about 10 minutes early for the ceremony, which was being held at a friend of Brigit's, who lived just outside Cascade, and had a big back yard, so they could have an outdoor wedding. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. 

There were about 20 guests present, their family and close friends. Naomi was there, of course, Simon and Daryl, Taggart, Brown and couple of the other cops who'd supported Jim and Blair's relationship, and their spouses. The two men walked to where Brigit was standing, along with her husband, Taliesin MacNeil, a high priest who'd be assisting her. Brigit greeted her friends with quick hugs and kisses and indicated to them where they should stand. At exactly 12 noon, Brigit and her husband began to construct the circle, said prayers of invocation to the Goddess and God. 

Both men could feel the energy that the Brigit and Taliesin had raised within the circle--it was almost a physical force. 

"Blair, James, please clasp your left hands together," Brigit requested softly, and when they did, she bound their hands together with a strip of black silk. 

The two men looked into each others eyes, and then spoke in unison: "Hand to hand we are bound, as heart to heart we have loved for many lifetimes. Hands to hold, hearts to cherish. Here we stand, Sentinel and Guide. We have ever been apart, seeking always to be united again. In this effort we rely on our children who stand here now asking to be joined as one creative power-the whole-the All-Power. Through the receptivity of our willing hands, we feel the energy of the All-Power pass between us. We are deity. We are one. So Mote it Be!" 

Blair: "My hand is yours; your hand is mine; I welcome you into this, my temple. 

Jim: "My hand is yours; your hand is mine; we are the temple" 

Brigit handed each man a half an apple, cut transversely (to reveal the pentagram pattern made by the seeds). 

Blair: "I am your nourishment. You are mine. We are the feast." 

Jim: "I am your nourishment. You are mine. We are the feast." 

Each man took a bite from his half of the apple and dropped the remainder into a hole, which Taliesin covered. 

Blair: "Give me your name." 

Jim: "James Ellison" 

Blair: "Your name is within me." 

Jim: "Give me your name." 

Blair: "Blair Sandburg" 

Jim: "Your name is within me." 

Blair: "In love and trust" 

Jim: "In love and trust." 

Blair: "We are air, it surrounds us." 

Jim: "We are fire, it surrounds us." 

Blair: "We are water, it surrounds us." 

Jim: "We are earth, it surrounds us." 

They spoke the last together: "We are the circle's heart, the centre, and the heart of the pulse of life, and the servants of the Goddess; in her, through her, we live and breathe and have our loves and understandings. As she wills, so must it be." 

Brigit came forward, and removed the black silk which bound their hands, and handed Blair's ring to Jim. They had had matching wedding bands made, of silver and gold, twined together, as they would be for the rest of their lives. Placing the band on Blair's left ring finger, Jim spoke, "This ring is not a symbol of ownership, but a symbol of my love for you and a reminder of the vows we have taken here today, vows that I will honour all the rest of my life. I love you, Blair, forever and always." 

Brigit handed Jim's ring to Blair, who placed it on Jim's left ring finger, saying, "This ring is not a symbol of ownership, but a symbol of my love for you and a reminder of the vows we have taken here today, vows that I will honour the rest of my life. I love you, James, forever and always." 

With that Jim drew Blair into his arms, and kissed his husband for the first time. Blair opened his mouth when he felt Jim's tongue against his, and they tasted each other, revelling in the feelings they were experiencing. 

When the men finished their kiss, Brigit and Taliesin said a blessing for the couple, thanked the Goddess and God for their presence and closed the circle. When they finished, they hugged Jim and Blair and the guests were invited to sit down for a tea. The newlyweds accepted congratulations from their friends and family, Naomi being one of the first. She hugged her son, and looking at Jim, said, "Well, I never expected to have a son-in- law, especially a cop son-in-law, but you make my son so happy, you can't be all bad." 

"Naomi, I think that's what's called a back handed compliment," Jim said, hugging the older woman and kissing her cheek. 

"So, you really are a detective, Jim," she teased him. 

Blair and Jim left shortly afterwards, they had to catch a plane to head for their honeymoon. They were at their cottage by 9 that evening, Andy having brought them from Halifax. The cottage was fully stocked, and the keys to the rental car were sitting on the kitchen table. 

Pulling Blair into a hug, Jim asked, "You hungry, my Angel?" since it was only five o'clock in Cascade. 

"Only for you, Jamie," Blair whispered huskily, guiding Jim's head down to his for a passionate kiss, his tongue licking Jim's lips, then slipping inside when his mouth opened, meeting Jim's tongue. Blair revelled in the taste of his husband, and moaned when he felt Jim's tongue snake into his mouth. Jim savoured the taste of his husband, knowing he'd never tire of his mouth, of his tongue. "I think we'd better find the bedroom, love," Jim said, as Blair ground his erection against his leg. 

They found the master bedroom, and quickly undressed each other. Blair pushed Jim onto the bed, kissing him, his tongue plundering that mouth, and Jim returned the kiss, their tongues duelling. Finally, the need for oxygen pulled them apart, and Blair kissed his way along Jim's jaw to his left ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, playing with the gold earring he found there, then moved to lick around Jim's ear, gently blowing across the wet flesh. Jim groaned, deep in his throat, his hands caressing Blair's back and ass. Blair kissed and licked a wet trail down Jim's neck, pausing to suck on the spot that always got Jim going, and when Blair heard the whispered, "Oh Blairrrr" he knew he'd found it, and he marked the other man. Jim was his, now and forever. Blair's mouth soon resumed it's path downward and as he sucked one of Jim's nipples into his mouth, Blair reached up and tweaked the other one with his fingers, making Jim writhe underneath of him. Blair started to kiss his way towards Jim's erection, but then seemed to change his mind. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and looking in, smiled, Andy hadn't forgotten, and pulled out the lube. "Give me you fingers, Big Guy," he whispered. Jim held out his hand and Blair spread some of the lube onto Jim's fingers. Leaning down on his partner, Blair whispered, "Get me ready for you, Jamie, please." 

Jim moaned and thrust a finger into Blair's anus, and another, slowly stretching the younger man and when Blair started thrusting back against three of his fingers, Jim moved them away, and went to roll over, but Blair stopped him. Blair quickly rubbed lube onto Jim's erection, making the other man groan, and Jim didn't think he'd last long as Blair slowly lowered himself onto Jim's cock. Watching as Blair moved himself up and down Jim's penis, Jim couldn't believe how sexy his husband looked, his head thrown back, eyes closed, his large erection....Jim reached a hand up and started stroking the younger man in time with his movement on Jim's cock. It didn't take Blair long to come after that, he felt the pressure build and suddenly release, his seed spilling all over Jim's stomach and chest, Blair let out a throaty scream as he came. When Blair came he'd ground himself down on his lover, and his ass muscles gripped Jim's cock, making the older man come, screaming Blair's name, over and over in a mindless litany, filling his lover. Extricating himself from his husband, Blair got up and padded into the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth to clean Jim off with. When he returned he climbed back into the big bed and was immediately pulled into a warm embrace, Jim not wanting to let his husband go. "Man, Jamie, you should see the tub in there. It's like one of those old cast iron jobbies, but this one has got to be at least 6 feet long and a few feet wide, it's just amazing," Blair said. 

"Hmmm, sounds nice, Angel, maybe we'll take a bath tomorrow, see if it sits two comfortably. But right now, lets just go to sleep, ok, this old man is tired out, it's been a long day." 

Blair smiled and snuggled against the strong solid body beside him. 

Blair woke early, and carefully climbed out of the bed, going to look out the living room window, gasping at the view. He could see the Bay of Fundy, (which has the highest tides in the world,) was a deep blue today, he could see the wharf, with the fishing boats tied to it, the island, High Island, he thought Andy'd said it was called, the curving beach with the last of the winter rocks not yet taken back to the ocean. Looking on the main street, which, along with a small hill, separated their cottage from the ocean, he saw the little convenience store, which was also a restaurant, the community hall, and several colourfully painted cottages. Hell, there was even a lighthouse a little ways up the road. 

Blair heard Jim getting out of bed and walking up behind him, taking him into his arms. Jim kissed Blair's cheek, "What're ya doing, Angel?" 

"Just looking at the view, Jamie. It's beautiful here, I'm glad we came. Even if it is a little cool. Do you think we could go for a walk along the beach today, Jim? I'd really like that, then we could come back here and climb into that tub, have a hot bath and warm up," Blair said, smiling. 

"Hmmm, sounds like a plan, darlin', sounds like a plan. I don't think I've told you yet today that I love you. I love you Blair Sandburg, so much." 

"And I love you, James Ellison, forever."  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
